The Prince and the Frog
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: When a high living prince is forced to get a job he looks for an easy way out only to find him self in deeper than he's ever been with a hard working commoner with green hair and a additude to match his own. Zoro&Sanji AU


So my creative juices have been flowing pretty well lately and after watching the new Disney movie Princess and the Frog this idea popped into my head, hope you all like it.

The Prince and the Commoner

Crashing could be heard from the living room of the Black Estate, it sent the servants scampering for cover as old man Zeff's voice carried through the heavy oka doors.

"when are you lean Boy! You spent all that in a week?"

A younger voice joined the first, sounding just as heated from anger as the first.

"What's it to you Old Man? It's not like we're hurting for money! And before you ask it's none of your damn bussiness where it went!"

Zeff's voice boomed through most of the home now, higher in volume and darker with held back anger towards his son.

"I'll be damned if it's none of my bussiness String Bean! That's my money your throwing away like dirt! From here on, your cut off from my money!"  
"What? You can't do that! I'm your son!"

Zeff's voice died down some, he had the boy now, right where he wanted him.

"I think due to the fact that you are my son, I can withhold from you whatever I damn well please. You wanna go and blow money on little floozies? Go get a job and do it with your own cash."

He didn't even give his some time to respond but simply left the room, knowing what was about to happen with his son's temper. Calling over a few of his servants he made sure that the few of them were ready to clean in a few minutes. Back in the living room Sanji Black was trying to decide wherther to hold his temper back and take a walk through the garden or just let loose on the furinture. After a few moments his temper ran through per the usual and he sent a lamp sailing with a well aimed kick.

"Goddamnit! How could he do this to me?"

His rant continues under his breath as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black suit as he headed for the garden to cool down. It had been his and his mother's favorite place and always had a calming effect on the young man.

Meanwhile, across town another young man fell onto his bed tiredly only to jump up within a few seconds as his alarm went clock buzzed at him. Groaning he slipped out of one uniform and into another. Running out the door he caught the tram as it passed his house. Arriving at his day job he shook his head entering the little dojo smiling at his co-workers that he come to call friends. Nami ran up to him waveing the daily news paper, a look of pure joy and excitement on her face.

"Oh Zoro, you won't believe it!"

He nodded to Franky and Brooke as the approached to hear the new as well.

"What's going on now woman?"

The nickname earned him a scowl, she huffed but continued on reguardless, he excitment back within only seconds.

"Sanji Black, The Prince of the East Blue is coming to Grand Line next week! Isn't it great? Goodbye dirty streets, hello high life!"  
"Money grubbing witch."

Zoro ducked the staff she trained with and gave a chuckle as the four of them went to teach their respective classes. Zoro taught kendo along with Brook, Franky taught hand to hand grappling, and Nami tought staff. At lunch he met them out back in the small meditation garden for lunch as per the usual smiling as Nami handed him a cup of green tea. Sitting himself between Franky and Brook he looked at the paper Nami had thrown at him. The picture of the so called 'Prince' was something alright. In all his adult life Zoro had bever been able to think of another human as drop dead gorgeous, but this man...he was stunning. Blond hair lay feathered over one side of his face hiding the matching crystal blue eye that was sparkling at the camera. Pale skin was set off by a black suit and orange dress shirt, a black tie around his thin neck. Said suit flattered his lithe form and impossibly long legs. Shaking his head he set the paper down and dug into his bento. He'd have time to day dream about pretty boys later. His head snapped up as his two best friends walked into the garden from the dojo.

"Jonny, Yosaku, what are doing here?"  
"Going out tonight, wanna join?"  
"Can't working double shift."

Both men groaned and whine as if they were two year olds, Jonny clapped a hand onto Zoro's shoulder.

"All you ever do is work anymore Bro, you gotta slow down or your gonna run yourself into the ground."

Zoro shook his head giving them a sad but genuine smile.

"No I won't, beside I have to save up-"  
"So you can get your own dojo. We know, we know. But still Zoro bro. You need to live a little."

As the two men left Zoro looked down at his food, not feeling very hungry all of a sudden he packed it away and left his co-workers to get some person training in for the day. His thoughts now a complete jumble, between the gorgeous blond and his best friends he was lost. And he hated it.


End file.
